Running Scared
by Getoutandtouchtherain
Summary: Bellas 18th ends in disaster, and finds her self scared of the events, running away from what happened, what will Bella find in the woods of Virginia?
1. Running

Chapter 1: Running

Running.

That's all I ever seemed to do these days.

Running from Vampires, James and Laurent.

People telling me to run, that I don't belong in their world.

Well, I don't belong in my own world either, so where do I belong?

Edward told me I should be running away, that I should fear him, for what he was.

I promised him, and myself, that I could never fear him, for he was such a kind man, I nearly didn't see him as anyone but a… human.

Then I was made to have a birthday party, something that I was loathing, although a night with my Edward seemed fine, I would get through it.

Or so I thought.

I opened my presents, although when I got a paper cut, everything seemed to go quick.

Ravaged vampires snarling at me, as I looked towards my finger I watched drops of midnight red dripping down slowly to the white carpet, sounding like a pin drop as it splashed.

Then the rest is history.

Pushed into a glass table, in excruciating pain, ending with a guilty looking Edward.

It was only when he drove me home from the disaster, I roamed what happened over in my head.

My life had been in danger, by a paper cut, and I found my heart beating heavily, I could have died.

I was being driven home, I knew Edward could hear my heart, he kept stealing small glances at me, although I never returned them, staring outside the window, staring into the moonlight.

I always thought I would be… safe with Edward?

I could forget it, when James attacked me, that wasn't my family attacking me, this was completely different and so…real?

I feared for my life.

I agreed with what Edward had said… If I had a normal boyfriend, that wouldn't of happened.

I still loved him, of course, but it started to sink in.

I was dating a vampire, who thirsted my blood, and I wasn't taking this seriously, putting my love before my actual safety and life, family.

Blinded.

I watched as the car slowed to a stop the engine puffing then shutting off.

It was silent; I didn't turn my head from the window, I felt Edwards gaze on my back, burning me, it pained me not to look at him, but I was to lost in my own thoughts.

Without knowing, I felt my hand curling on the handle, opening the door to a burst of cold, bitter air, which stung my eyes, leaving Goosebumps on my body.

I quickly turned my head towards Edward, taking in his expression; he looked expressionless, like he was trying not to show his emotions.

"Staying over tonight?" I whispered, although somehow, I knew what his answer would be.

"No, I need to talk to my family, and all." I saw hurt in his eyes, but shrugged it away.

"That would be best." I stood there, and slowly leaned in to press a small peck to his cheek, and then closed the door behind me.

I didn't look back.

My heart was thumping manically as I ran upstairs into my bedroom, wincing when I hit my arm on the wall, and lied myself down onto the bed, breathing in and out, scrunching up my hair.

Why was I so stupid! I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, I could have died, my family could die!

I would put my family's safety first; I was endangering their life, right before my eyes.

I didn't know what to do.

What my heart was deciding.,

I didn't question myself, my heart knew what my decision was, my heart would guide me through, my head didn't know what was happening.

I felt a tear drop onto my pillow, and my eyes closed.

The next day as I arrived at school, I felt strong, independent, but also hurt, angry, sad and confused.

I walked into the parking lot, cradling my arm into my chest, only peering out the corner of my eye to see that Edward was staring at me from across the parking lot.

Then in a flash he was next to me.

"How's your arm Bella?" He was peering down at me through his long eyelashes, I wanted to kiss him, but being reminded of my arm bought in a wave of anger.

"Oh, good morning to you too," I muttered sarcastically, I knew he could hear, " I think you know how my arm is, if it was good, it wouldn't be in a cast."

I knew I was being harsh, but it slipped out, and only a small part of me regretted it.

Edward and me didn't talk for the rest of the day, although he kept glancing at me, I didn't pay him notice, although I wanted to turn around and smash his lips to mine, it seemed like months since he had kissed me, and I quickly licked my lips, like I could still taste his lips on mine.

I hope he didn't see that.

I shouldn't have done that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward do the same thing.

Couldn't help but smirk.

School Ended, we didn't talk, I didn't know what I was doing, but my head was telling me to do this! Do that!

I wasn't scared of Edward, but freaked out over what happened.

I entered my house, collapsing onto my bed with a huge sigh.

I missed Edward, yet I still wasn't going to talk to him.

I needed a sign.

Something, to tell me what to do, in this mess.

When my head said, forget about the vampire birthday attack! It was a honest accident, you didn't die!

My heart said, Did that just happen? What if your family accidently gets hurt!

They both said, what's best for you and Edward, you love him.

I went downstairs to cook Charlie's dinner, when I looked outside my window to see the postman delivering some letters, slipping them inside the box.

I huffed, grabbing my coat, and opening the door to the fierce rain which hammered against me, I made a dash for it, grabbing the letters, pulling them to my chest tightly, running back to the house with them.

I shivered, as I took down my hood, and began to shuffle through all the letters, most that were addressed to Charlie, leaving them on the kitchen counter.

One piece caught my eye.

It was a small holiday brochure, with a picture of the beach and the sun on the cover.

I felt my self-sigh, _warmth, I missed it…_

I found myself flicking through the pages, not interested in most of the holidays, until I reached near the end of the book.

A place in Virginia called Lark Creek; it seemed small and homely, comfortable.

Pretty.

I could do with a holiday…

…Wait…Why was I thinking of holidays?

I sighed, I don't know…

I didn't know what it was about this place in Virginia that appealed to me, when I could go to the beach, but was I ever normal?

I decided to suck up to Charlie, cooking his favourite meal for him, putting the sports immediately on the television, being the good daughter.

I had looked at the prices, it wasn't that bad, nothing that working at newton's couldn't do, although spending any money made me uncomfortable, I was sure about this.

A break.

"Hey Bells, smells nice, my favourite" I watched as Dad hung up his gun, waltzing into the kitchen with a smile on his face,

"Yeah Dad, the games on by the way…" What game I had no clue.

He came and sat at the table with me and smirked,

"Thanks Bells, but me and the others at work watched it already, but…thanks…"

It began to get awkward, as all conversations with Charlie did.

"So, how was your day?" I asked

I watched as he swallowed his food then looked at me, " It was alright, not anything remotely interesting went on…wow this is great bells, you should cook this more often"

I smirked.

"So I was sort of expecting Edward to be here, as usual…" I watched as he frowned toward his plate.

"Yeah…homework…"

Time to ask.

I grabbed the brochure from the counter and slapped it onto the middle of the table, looking Charlie straight in the eye.

He stared for a second…" You want a beach?" He nearly spat out his food, but I laughed and shook my head.

"I wish, no, I was wondering if I could go on a holiday… to Virginia"

He didn't speak.

"I'm 18 now…"

"How long?"  
"I haven't thought about that yet, I just wanted to ask you first…maybe a month"

"Who else were you planning to take?" He raised his eyebrow; I knew he was thinking that I was taking Edward.

"I would go by myself Dad."

He seemed to consider this, and seemed happier than a few seconds ago when Edward sat in his mind.

"The money, how much…"

I'd already thought this through, " Not much, quite small, for the flight and to rent a room in a hotel…"

"And your 18…" He murmured…

"Yes, I'm an adult, I think it would be good for me to see some other parts of America, some learning…"

"Why Virginia?"

Even I didn't know.

I just shrugged and smiled.

"Well it's okay with me Bells"

Thanks Dad"

I sat up off my chair and walked over to give my dad a kiss on his cheek, where he blushed, and I laughed.

I was off to Virginia.


	2. I miss you

(Okay, in my story, Edward isn't planning to leave Bella)

Chapter 2: Miss You

My flight was booked, a room rented, and I was staying in Virginia for a month.

A break from all this stress and confusion going through my head.

Although, I would Miss Edward.

I still hadn't told him.

I knew I would miss Edward, like crazy.

Although it was for best, that we got some...space…since the incident.

I had booked me the earliest flight tomorrow morning.

Charlie would take me to the airport.

I had finished packing my suitcase, only one was needed, I didn't have that much of a variety of clothes.

I knew I needed to tell Edward.

I grabbed my coat, pulling the hood onto my head, and ran towards my truck, climbing onto the sweet, which was now wet due to the heavy rain.

I set off towards the Cullen's house, going as slow as I willed, for some reason I was scared to tell them I would be gone for a month, also scared of Edwards reaction, scared of my reaction.

I pulled into the mile long drive, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, watching the Cullen house come into full view.

Alice was standing out front, of course.

I climbed out my truck and slowly put my feet onto the ground, taking my time to walk towards the steps.

"I haven't told them yet," Alice, whispered, I released a breath I was holding, then realized that I would rather Alice tell them.

"I'm going to miss you, I don't understand why you are… or maybe I do… but I'll miss you," I smiled at her and stepped into her awaiting embrace, cold and hard but filled with love.

"I guess we should go inside," I whispered, and Alice grabbed my hand and led me in towards the house.

As I reached the living room, I found that everybody was sat there, expressionless.

Then a rush of calm swept over me.

I looked at jasper as he stood up out of his seat, " Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened the other day-"

I held up my hand, "It's fine Jasper, I forgive you,"

He smiled at me, and I returned it, I didn't know where to start.

I roamed the area, till I saw Edward, he was sitting on his own in a seat away from the others, he looked worried and sad, and I knew that I was the reason for his worries, sadness settled inside me.

I realized they were waiting for me to speak.

"Um, I just came to tell you that, I'm leaving forks, for a while,"

Everybody's heads shot up, Edwards gaze desperately trying to seek mine, but I stared at the wall ahead of me.

"Why Bella?" Carlisle asked, his hands placed firmly in his lap, but his eyes constantly switching from Edward and me.

"I wanted a holiday, I want to see different parts of America…"

Everybody was quiet,

"How long are you planning to be away for sweetheart?" Esme spoke up, and I felt a surge of pain, she was just like a mother to me, always will be.

" A month,"

I heard everybody suck in a breath, and everybody's head flicking to Edwards for a split second.

His hand was on his forehead, looking at me, a sort of depressed, pained look, and that was what I was feeling too, it killed me to leave Edward for any amount of time.

"Wait, who's going on this holiday with you, is Edward going with you?" Emmet.

Suddenly he looked hopeful, and my heart came crashing down when I realized that I would have to squash everybody's hope.

I sighed.

"I'm going by my self, an educational trip for myself…"

I was surprised no body could tell my lie.

"Bella, if this is about what happened on your birthday, it was a mistake and we are all so sorry-"

"Jasper it has nothing to do with my birthday, I swear!'

More lies.

"When are you leaving…"

I looked down and began to play with the thread of my jumper.

"Tomorrow morning."

Silence.

"Well, we all hope you have a good time, and miss you terribly… but are you sure that you should be on your own?" Carlisle, always wise.

"I'll be fine, thank you,"

Everybody was smiling, but they faltered, and I realized that this would always be my true family; I would come back to them

My worries will be gone, mind restored, and hopefully I will be a lot more sensible.

I stood there in the center, shifting from one foot to the other before Carlisle asked, "Would you like to stay over for a while, before you leave for your trip?"

Everybody looked at me with pleading eyes, but I knew that I couldn't stay any longer.

"Please stay Bella, you'll be gone for a month, I want to see my sister before she goes…" Alice gripped my hand and pleaded with her eyes.

Edward still hadn't said anything.

His head was in his hands.

"I have to go Alice, I'm sorry…"

She let go, and then embraced me for a few seconds before placing me back.

The family all came to embrace me, one by one, all whispering in my ear to have a good trip and saying how much hey would miss me.

Everyone except Edward.

I sighed, waving to them before making my way towards the door, throwing my arms around myself to keep from the cold.

I missed them

. As my foot stepped towards the truck, the moon shining through the trees momentarily was stunning me.

Suddenly I was off my feet and dragged to the edge of the woods, looking up into the beautiful Edward.

His face was crumpled up, looking like he could cry if he could.

Why?

"Bella, what's going on?"

I stepped back, " I'm going on holiday, Edward,"

He shook his head, "No Bella, we haven't talked in days, haven't touched, now you say your going out of the state, for a month!"

"Edward-"

"Without me? Is it because of your birthday? I swear, we apologized and I'm sorry, so sorry and it was such a stupid idea-"

I put my finger to his lips, silencing him; I couldn't listen to his apologies.

"No Edward, I just want to travel and… explore different places, I'll be back, with you in no time, promise,"

"A month Bella, A months to long,"

"Edward, didn't you say that time went quicker as a vampire, I'll be back in forks before you know it,"

I touched my heart.

He sighed, running his hands through his mess of hair.

"You never told me, was you scared?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No, I've only just booked it, I was just so focused,"

He was silent for a minute, searching my eyes,

"I'll miss you," He grabbed my hands, rubbing his thumb across my palm.

"Will you be safe-"

"Yes, I'm a legal adult Edward, I'll be fine."

I stared at him, as he raised his hand and ran his finger across my jaw.

"May I drive you to the airport?" He smiled, yet it flittered.

"I promised Charlie he could drive me…"

"Well, may I drive you home,"

My mind told me, NO! Don't!

My heart said, yes, you won't see him for ages, let him have this small moment to say goodbyes, you owe him that.

I nodded my head, and he took my hand, pulling me towards the truck and picking me up, placing me onto the seat.

As we set off, there was a comfortable, yet sad silence.

Not wanting to leave each other.

Even if, half of me told me to get away.

Edward stopped outside my house, and turned his head towards me, his eyes sad.

"Make sure you call me…"

"I will,"

Can't hurt me through the phone.

It then sunk in, I wouldn't see him for a whole month, and suddenly I needed his lips on mine.

I crawled across the space between us, straddling his lap, and smashing my lips to his.

He was hesitant at first, his hands on my back.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair, I knew I was pushing my luck, and I shouldn't be doing this, as to soon, I hopped off his lap, jumping out the truck.

"I love you Bella,"

I hesitated for a few seconds, "I love you too,"

I might cry, so could Edward.

So he wouldn't see my face, and beg me to stay, I closed the door, and walked towards the house, feeling his gaze on my back, I closed the door behind me.

"Bye Edward," I whispered to myself and tapped a finger to my lips.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I would like to know of you like my story so far!**


	3. Nice To Meet You

Chapter 3: Nice to meet you

I turned my head and watched outside the plane window, the clouds below us, a thick white layer, the sun nearly blinding me, and the blue sky, which you never saw in forks.

It was relaxing, listening to the hum of the plane engine; it almost made me drop to sleep.

Almost.

Charlie had dropped me off at the airport, though there had been few words said, we didn't need to, we had trouble approaching our feelings, and hugged it out.

Edward had followed me to the airport, through the woods.

From the second I left the house, I watched his figure traveling from behind the trees, although I could only see him, because I had been searching for him, I knew he would follow, and I was somewhat grateful.

I missed him.

But I tried not to think of him.

This holiday would include no drama, no vampires, and no other supernatural creatures that lurked out there.

Humans.

That seemed weird, with the amount of weirdness I had been through.

I looked at the clock, and there was only half an hour till we approached Virginia.

I was nervous.

I didn't know why I chose Virginia, It just stood out, and I went with my instinct.

I was nervous because I didn't know the area, scared of getting lost, or that I knew no body there, although I guess that was okay, I would meet new people there maybe.

I still had my little brace on for my wrist, which I tried to cover up with my sleeve, as much as I could.

An incident I couldn't wait to forget.

As the plane landed, I grabbed my iPod and stood up, making my way out of the air plane, I kept my head down.

As I stepped out, it felt quite warm, compared to forks.

I repeated the songs not even thinking when I grabbed my suitcase from the luggage belt. Time went pretty quickly.

Hardly anybody was there at the airport.

I grabbed my case and began to run towards the door, before I felt a gust of wind, my ankle catching, and my arm trying to stop my fall, before I collapsed onto the floor, my hand breaking my fall.

"Gah!"

Still clumsy as ever.

I just lay there.

I rubbed my head, breathing in and out, I felt my back slowly throbbing, and I winced when I tried to push myself off of the cold floor.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the heavy light streaming through the windows, and when I focused, I turned my head to my right to see a brown haired boy kneeling next to me.

He had freckles atop his nose, and a squared jaw, his hair was ruffled slightly, and he had a worried look on his face.

He was staring down at me, his eyebrows drawn together, his breath coming out slowly,

"I was wondering when you would open your eyes, are you okay? I saw you falling but I didn't get to you quick enough…" He began to explain but I cut him off, leaning onto my elbow.

"I'm fine, it's okay,"

The boy held out his hand and I took it willingly, as he pulled me up from the ground, setting me on my feet.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" He quickly asked, as he began to pick up my suitcase off of the ground, I slightly rubbed my neck and coughed a sigh.

"No but…" I stopped my sentence short when I saw a girl come bounding up to us, her brunette hair blowing behind her as she came to a stop next to the boy.

"Jess! I was looking for you!" She whisper-yelled, looking at me to 'Jesse' over and over again, I stood there awkwardly.

"Oh sorry, Hello, that was rude, my names Mary belle," She smiled at me and held out her hand, I slowly shook her hand and looked to Jesse, who had his eye brow raised.

"Yeah, I'm Jess and, this is my little sister MaryBelle," He smiled, but then she crossed her arms over her chest,

"I'm 15 Jess, I'm not little," She pretend to huff, which I found slightly amusing, and I guess so did Jesse, as he chuckled,

"Your little to me," And he ruffled her hair which caused another huff from her.

I smirked and watched them, but I felt like I wanted to get away from here, it was to sweet and family-loving, I felt like I should leave them alone.

My hand began to throb, which was when I noticed a slight bruise forming above the skin, I held my wrist as if that would stop the small pain, and tried to hide it behind my back,

"Is your wrist okay? It looks a bit…" He didn't finish his sentence, and he didn't need to, but I quickly shook my head as I felt a blush rise to my checks.

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, before he asked me a question,

"Do you live here, I don't think I've seen you before…"

"Non, No, I'm here on a little break, I'm originally from Forks, Washington,"

He nodded to himself, deep in thought,

"Would you like us to give you a ride, to where you need to be…"

I frowned, that wasn't such a good idea, seeming as I didn't know him, but being the stupid girl I am, I felt obliged to just nod my head and say,

"Yes please, if that's not to much trouble," He smiled, as I picked up my luggage and we began to walk towards the doorway which led to the parking lot.

"So how long are you staying here for?" He asked me, generally interested.

"A month,"

He nodded, pursing his lips,

"Are you staying in a hotel, a house…"

"A hotel, the palm inn" I quickly said, scratching my neck, his face seemed to light up with recognition,

"Oh yes, I know where that is, it's just down the road from me and my family's house, it will take us at least half an hour to get there, if that's okay?"

I quickly nodded, as we reached his car, it was quite a small one, but I certainly couldn't tell you what it was, it was a smooth black colour, and looked very new.

"Yeah this is my car…"

He whispered, he looked ashamed of it, but I shook my head vigorously,

"I really like it, you should see my car, well truck, it's nearly broke, and it's probably way older than myself,"

I laughed, and opened the door, his sister climbed into the backseat, who had been quiet for for a long time, as Jesse climbed in the front of the steering wheel, and me in the passenger, as we began to drive off.

"So I noticed you was on your own, do you have some family here, somebody to meet with?"

I shrugged my shoulders, " Nope, I came here by myself, I was sort of stressed at home, and needed to get away,"

"So you chose Virginia?" He raised his eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face,

"Yeah, I guess I did,"

It got silent for a long time, the hum of the radio in the background, playing songs I had never heard before, pop music I had no interest in listening to.

"Are you looking forward to doing anything in Virginia?" It was his sister who spoke this time, and her chin was rested on the edge of my seat.

I grimaced slightly, " I've bought along my camera. So that I can take some photographs of the area, in forks everything kind of looks the same, green and wet…"

They both laughed at my comment.

"Well if you ever want a friend to accompany you, then were only round the corner, you can come round any time,"

I was silent for a few seconds, trying to process everything before I grinned, "That would be really nice, thank you,"

Mary Belle and me striked up a conversation,

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you? I don't mean to seem rude…"

I sat there silently, I didn't want to think back to my 18th birthday, but that was where my mind was taking me, into flashbacks of the horror.

Glass tables, ravaging vampires…

"You don't have to say if you don't want to…that was rude…."

I snapped out of my daze and smiled back at her,

"No it's fine, I actually turned 18 a few days ago,"

Her face seemed to light up

"Oh, Jesse is 18 as well," I nodded and looked over at him, he looking at me with a smile on his face, which made me grin even more at him, "Did you have a nice birthday?"

Questions I didn't want to answer.

I frowned towards the window,

"It was…eventful," They seemed to notice my hesitation in answering, and they let it drop, as we began to talk about each other's interests, and what we liked to do for the rest of the time, and also one thing interested me.

"You know, Jesse likes to draw!" His sister seemed happy and proud, and prodded her brothers shoulder with her finger, he bowed his head, and a small blush faded on and off on his cheeks,

Being an artist was nothing to be embarrassed about, I was actually quite impressed.

"Being an artist is really cool," That was a stupid answer, but he looked up at me and smiled, and shook his head to himself, I wanted to ask why he would be embarrassed, but I kept the question to my self.

"Yeah, he has a whole sketch pad, full of his drawings, and pictures cover his walls, he's amazing-"

"MaryBelle, stop lying-"

"I'm not, your lying to yourself, your better than anybody I know,"

I watched the conversation slow down, and didn't say a word as he kept his eyes on the road, it was getting dark outside, the streetlights flashing on as we drove down a winding road.

I watched as he slowed down, he opened his window and pointed to a massive house just behind a few trees,

"This is our family's house," He nodded towards it,

I couldn't close my mouth as my jaw dropped,

"It's beautiful,"

He smiled slightly,

Then carried on driving down the road till we reached the hotel, he stopped the car then turned to face me,

"So, this is your house for next month," He smiled at me as I stared at the hotel, which looked way more expensive than what I had paid for, not like I was complaining.

"Thank you so much for giving me a lift here" I exclaimed, as I put my hand on the handle ready to push open,

"It was my pleasure, if you need anything…I didn't catch your name…"

"My names Bella,"

"-Bella, then feel free to come over and we would be more than happy to welcome you with open arms,"

I smiled at them both, a big toothy grin on my face,

"Thank you, bye!" I opened the door, waved at them both, running out towards the hotels reception as I heard their car drive into the distance.

As I stepped into the lobby, I felt a vibration in my front pocket, and pulled out my phone, an incoming call.

I flipped it open and stared at the name on the screen, _Alice._


End file.
